


Fourteen

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: You are fourteen when they tell you that you will be one of the people responsible for the safety and life of the Queen of Naboo





	Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quatorze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001881) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

You are fourteen when they tell you that you will be one of the people responsible for the safety and life of the Queen of Naboo. On your planet inhabitants are trained from childhood to serve the community to the best of their ability, and it was no different with you, but fourteen is too young even by Naboo standards. And that's just because another fourteen-year-old girl against all odds has been elected queen, it does not comfort you to know that whatever burden you have to carry hers is even heavier.

You are fourteen years old when you meet Padmé, it happens before you meet Queen Amidala, she looks like the princess of Thetis but that doesn't draw your attention the same can be said for all attending the final training before the inauguration ceremony of the new queen. Of all the girls in training she's the most serious, but you can get a smile from her that first day. And in the weeks that follow, most of her smiles are caused by you, and every smile she gives makes the universe seem more beautiful.

She doesn't smile when she tells you who she really is, she says she feels guilty for lying for the past weeks but it was a security measure that she couldn't break. But you smile and hug her and say it's okay, that you understand. You don’t say, however, that it seems like a blessing, a gift from the universe to be her of all people that fate has determined you should take care.

You're fourteen and you already know you would do anything for the girl in front of you, whether she had the title of queen or not. You are fourteen and you are in love and you know that you will continue to be for all the years to come.


End file.
